


it's an orchestra of angels (and they're playing with my heart)

by hyuckie (ardenchoe)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Halloween Costumes, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Markwoo, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le Are Best Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardenchoe/pseuds/hyuckie
Summary: for the hundredth time in his 17 years of living, park jisung comes to the conclusion that he’s bad with words.or, alternatively: five kisses. one time, it's them.





	1. i'm pretending you ain't been on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> i just really love chensung ok
> 
> title from [this song](https://youtu.be/RCdneDxFRYQ).  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's halloween!! also a lot of donghyuck which is entirely self-indulgent :)
> 
> title from [this lovely song](https://youtu.be/SiAuAJBZuGs).  
> 

“halloween is stupid. you prepare a costume for, like, five months prior, and all this time you’re so excited for this _one_ day and then it’s there and you put so much effort in having the _best time ever_ , and then, just like that, it’s over.” 

jisung can’t take chenle seriously. he won’t tell him that, of course, because he’s a supportive friend, but he also doesn't care all that much about halloween and he thinks it’s kinda hilarious that chenle is still so into it. what he also doesn't say is that that’s kinda how the whole concept of holidays work. you’re buzzed for it and then it’s there and then it passes. instead of all that, he says, “it was fun while it lasted,” and promptly gets a glare from his slightly older friend, which only makes it harder not to laugh because now it looks like the chinese version of pennywise is mad at him. 

“just say you don’t care about the best day of the year and go, park jisung,” he then speaks, turning his head away demonstratively. jisung snorts. as much as it’s fun to tease his best friend, he does kind of feel bad that he can’t bring up the same amount of excitement for halloween anymore.

so, he sighs, grabbing chenle’s arm, to get him to stop from stomping away. “it’s not that i don’t _care_. it’s just not that big of a deal now that we’re older.”

what he doesn't say is that, he doesn't mind as much, because when they were younger, jisung was always crazy with excitement for the new and fun couple costume ideas chenle came up with each year. nowadays they were hanging out all the time anyways and the meaning of couple had changed in jisung’s mind. he knew they were a couple of friends, not more. twelve year-old jisung’s heart had pounded at the thought of him and chenle being a couple. 17 year-old jisung had gotten over his little crush. they’re roommates and chenle’s addicted to face-masks so jisung sees him looking like a clown every other day anyways.

“that’s where you’re wrong. but fine. i’ll just ask mark-hyung next time, i’m sure he’ll dress up as the lydia to my beetlejuice.” with that, he rips his clown-costumed arm out of jisung’s grip, walking off, obviously pissed. jisung rolls his eyes, not being able to fight off his fond smile. 

in the reflection of the hallway mirror, he looks at himself in that stupid yellow raincoat. the big red balloon he’d ditched and he assumed it was still floating on the ceiling of sm’s basement, where this year’s ‘crazy’ halloween party had taken place. 

he looks tired, he concludes and decides to go to bed a little earlier. it’s only nine but as the youngest of the entertainment, they had to leave before their hyungs. this didn't bother jisung, much unlike chenle, who he heard aggressively soliloquizing in the bathroom, faucet running loudly. okay, then. 

jisung’s once again relieved chenle hadn’t asked him to be pennywise for halloween, because like this, he just needed to change into more comfortable close and other than that, could use some makeup wipes to get rid of the concealer on his under-eye bags. 

after dropping down onto his bed, yellow coat already in another corner of the room, he checks his phone. he has a few messages, most of them from a drunken jaemin (who the hell thought it was a good idea to allow him to have alcohol just because he’s of age now) telling him to clean his and chenle’s room, but also two from donghyuck.

**from: chaotic hyung 1 >>>>**  
i’m bouta look real dumb without my bubbles and buttercup eye-  
WHERE are luren 

just as jisung goes to ignore him, another message pops up

**from: chaotic hyung 1 >>>>**  
taeil hyung just asked me if i’m cheryl blossom Am I A Joke To You  
i love him though my old man tryna be up to date with pop culture :((

**to: chaotic hyung 1 >>>>**  
haven’t seen them sry  
chenle’s mad at me tho

**from: chaotic hyung 1 >>>>**  
U answered!!!  
yeah he’s bummed out bc u don’t care for whats important to him

**to: chaotic hyung 1 >>>>**  
what when did he say that

**from: chaotic hyung 1 >>>>**  
when he asked me to help him go pee lol  
n e ways  
tell renjun and xuxi to get they’re power puff asses BACK here or else,,

**to: chaotic hyung 1 >>>>**  
what im supposed to do abt chenle though????

**from: chaotic hyung 1 >>>>**  
sigh  
he’s an Aquarius your honor  
APOLOGIZE  
omg is mark that guy from warm bodies  
I JUST NOW GOT IT  
he’s so drunk omg he even let jungwoo kiss his cheekies you're missing out big time skiskiwdjjewjd  
im recording brb

he’s not right back, but jisung could really care less about the party. instead, he gets up again, staring to collect some clothes. 

chenle enters their room when jisung’s currently organizing the older’s school stuff, his own already tidied in a way the teen deems as clean enough. 

“what are you doing?” he asks, tone still distant and jisung tries a smile. “jaemin-hyung wants us to clean up a bit, so i thought i’d start while you’re getting pennywise of your face.” he gives his friend a once-over, seeing he’s changed into a pair of track pants and donghyuck’s _sweetener tour_ shirt, hair back to the normal chestnut color and skin pinkish from where he seemingly rubbed a little harder to get red of the makeup.

chenle only hums and struts over to his bed, leaning against the wall and getting up his laptop, the screen’s light aluminizing his clean face.

for the hundredth time in his 17 years of living, park jisung comes to the conclusion that he’s bad with words. he wouldn't be surprised if during their next recording schedule a few days from now, their singing coach scolds him for cleaning his throat so often. chenle seems to notice as well, because only shortly after, he’s looking up from his laptop, eyebrows lifted impatiently.

“i’m listening?”

if he’s not mistaken, chenle’s glare has softened down considerably. he’s never been able to stay mad for a long time and again, yes another win for jisung. he gestures at the mount of clothes sitting in front of their door and shrugs. “do laundry with me?”

the older seems to think about this for a moment, before rolling his heart and putting his laptop aside. “only if you admit you still think there’s a ghost in the washing machine that eats all our left socks.”

“how else would they disappear?!”

chenle’s laugh is worth everything, jisung guesses.

what they see in the laundry room is not a ghost but it comes fairly close. jisung screams and turns around immediately, unlike chenle, who bursts into that high-pitched laughter jisung’s grown to love so much, clapping his hands excitedly.

renjun’s giving them a death stare while yukhei looks a little bashful, quickly getting his hands out of renjun’s buttercup-esque, neon-green turtleneck, while the younger doesn't show the slightest inclination to get his fingers away from bubble’s belt, so jisung simply pulls chenle away from them, back to their room.

“i _so_ did not have to see that, oh my god,” he speaks as soon as he’s dropped all their clothes back on the floor and himself on his sheets, face directly falling into his pillows. 

the picture of his hyung’s faces so close together is burned on the inside of his eyelids and he regrets even considering to actually clean. this is all jaemin’s fault.

“don’t you think it’s cute? sneaking off from the party to make-out with your secret boyfriend… it’s romantic.” jisung looks at his best friend, shocked. chenle’s sitting on the edge of his bed, looking like he’s caught up in a daydream and jisung scoffs at him. that seems to snap him out of it and he throws yet another glare at the younger. “what? not my problem that you’re heartless. maybe you’re aromantic like winwin-ge. wouldn't surprise me t-b-h.”

only that it surprises jisung. that chenle would say that. no, that he’d even _think_ that about him. not like it’s a bad thing, he quickly adds in his mind. but he’s not aromantic. he’s quite the opposite, actually. sure, he’s never had a girlfriend — boyfriend? seems more like it. he’s definitely not straight. god, he’s never thought about this so deeply. 

“lord, jisungie. please don’t tell me you’re having an existential crisis just because i can’t hold my tongue. it’s totally fine to be aromatic or asexual or whatever! heck, you could even be attracted to only furniture and i wouldn't mind it. listen, you’re my best friend. nothing’s gonna change that.” 

_what if i want it to_ , jisung doesn't ask. he just laughs. “you’re crazy, i’m not attracted to furniture. well, maybe i’m attracted to my bed a little.”

with that, he curls himself together under the covers, the image of renjun and yukhei kissing embroidered in his mind. to distract himself, he watches donghyuck’s videos of drunk zombie-mark cuddling shego-jungwoo and dr. drakken-jaehyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to make this a one shot but i need validation and get bored easily so here u go


	2. children behave (that's what they say when we're together)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you see, against contrary belief, zhong chenle doesn’t do stupid things just to be stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from [this lovely song](https://youtu.be/w6Q3mHyzn78)
> 
> this is really dumb wkudhwdjlchjlwe

they’re both aware that this is a horrible idea, jisung thinks, but then he also asks himself if he can recall a time where chenle’s ideas _weren’t_ horrible and he comes to the conclusion that this is just what they do. besides, what they also both know is that jisung, never, in his entire life, will be able to say no to chenle, so it’s settled.

still, he feels a tiny bit of regret for ever joining sm entertainment as he tries to squeeze his stupidly long limbs (before this moment, he’d been proud of having grown this much) in ten-hyung’s closet. the closet. hah. the irony in this very situation.

you see, against contrary belief, zhong chenle doesn’t do stupid things just to be stupid. (that’s more yangyang and donghyuck’s speciality, who are also kind of what got them here.) 

no. zhong chenle does stupid things because he simply doesn’t _learn_. it’s endearing, really, the way he blindly trusts people that are easily the least trustworthy people jisung has ever met (again, yangyang and donghyuck) and how he’s always so optimistic. 

“he’s not gonna kill you,” the older says before sending jisung on his mission, oddly positive even now, “i think! have fun!” this is funny because jisung knows for a _fact_ that ten _will_ hurt him, even just for the thrill of it.

to explain in more detail: ever since wayv’s and 127’s evil maknaes joined forces and became friends (jisung blamed it on mark getting more and more interested in befriending jungwoo and donghyuck feeling left behind), chaos ensued. yangyang and donghyuck were known (and feared) for a) being extremely loud and annoying in not only korean and chinese, but also english (jisung also blamed mark for this, at least on donghyuck’s side) and german (which is kind of cool, because yangyang made it his job teaching the dreamies the funniest sounding insults), b) absolutely awful pranks that almost always went too far and had caused jeno to move in permanently with doyoung and c) bets that were so intense that jisung was kind of scared for his friends’ well-being. 

in short, chenle never felt more connected with anyone more than those two boys, making him an easy target. especially his naiveness came often to great use to them.

“haechan-hyung needs our help with blackmailing ten-hyung into buy him ariana grande concert tickets, so you’ll have to hide in his room tomorrow for me,” chenle had said once he barged into their room the day before, that smile on his face that always comes out when he’s planning something. 

jisung hadn’t asked, which is something he also kind of regrets now, but it’s too late anyways.

“ _pennywiseluvr01 at js25, are you in yet? over._ ”

jisung jumps when chenle’s loud-as-usual voice screams to him through the walkie-talkie the chinese had insisted on attaching on jisung’s belt, kind of causing the younger’s stomach to fill butterflies. or moths. maybe flies. this is a workplace, he reminds himself.

“i explicitly asked for you to drop the codenames, chenle,” he whines, digging his butt deeper through ten-hyung’s clothes, trying to suck in as much a possible to fit without half his body being visible but to still have a good enough view of the room, “and i still don’t get why i can’t just hide under his bed. i don’t fit in here.”

the walkie-talkie’s white noise cuts through the silence of the room and jisung feels his pulse quickening uncomfortably. he doesn't know why he keeps getting into trouble for chenle. (except he does. because he’s- because they're best friends for life. frankly, he’d give chenle both of his kidneys.)

“don’t be such a bore, park jisung. you have to say ‘over’ when you’re done or else i won’t know when you’re finished speaking. over.”

jisung rolls his eyes, hating how he's so freaking _endeared_. “you’ll know when i’m finished speaking when i, y’know, stop speaking. just tell me when ten comes in, so he’ll for sure not notice me.”

“oh, i’m positive they won’t notice you. i still think you should say ‘over’, it’s fun. over!”

“what do you mean, ‘they’? i’m not saying ‘over’.”

“you literally just said it. over.”

jisung takes a deep breath and leans the back of his head against the back of the closet, digging his teeth into his lip to stop himself from smiling. dammit. he can’t have imagined the sound of a grin in his friend’s words.

“fine, then. _over_.”

this gets him an excited giggle back and it’s almost like his insides implode at the sound. just like that, it’s over. “crap, i hear them, pennywiseluvr01 out and over, good luck.”

jisung’s heartbeat speeds up even more and he puts the walkie-talkie back onto his belt, getting out his phone like chenle had instructed him to. he still doesn't know why chenle’s talking about more than just ten, until he does —

the door gets pushed open and in comes what looks like johnny’s back, walking backward. jisung’s hand holding the phone camera shakes a little, he’s never had a calm grip. what the hell is johnny-hyung doing here?

then he sees it. johnny turns and in front of him stands ten, currently jumping on him, hungrily connecting their lips, causing the both of them fall on the smaller’s bed. 

johnny then goes to flip them around so he’s on top, kissing down ten’s neck, getting sounds out of the thai, sounds jisung knows very well he is _not_ supposed to be hearing.

so, hurriedly, he shuts his eyes.

he doesn't bother filming anymore, because a) he’s sure he’s gotten enough blackmail for a lifetime worth of ariana grande concert tickets and b) he won’t be caught dead showing chenle, sweet, innocent chenle a porno.

 _this isn’t happening_ , he tries to tell himself, trying his best to blend out the sounds and to keep his breathing steady. he then comes to the conclusion that either, he’ll announce his presence and end up as ten-hyung’s afternoon snack (he’s convinced ten eats children, if lucas-hyung’s horror stories are to go by. he really spends too much time with renjun-hyung, jisung decides and he wonders how on earth no one had noticed them being a thing) or suffer through the sounds of his hyungs doing the do. either way, it’ll end with a really painful death.

so, he screams (a lot less graceful than he’d planned, he blames puberty for messing up his voice), throwing himself out of the closet (again, hah) and running out of the room without looking at ten and johnny, in fear of them not wearing as much clothes as before.

when he reaches his and chenle’s room, he quickly locks the door and crashes down on his bed, face hitting his pillow. 

“are you okay?” chenle says after a moment of silence, making him jump because he hadn’t even seen him when storming in. his friend looks genuinely concerned and jisung doesn't have in him to do as much as glare at him for putting him through that. still, he shakes his head.

then it’s back, the giggle, and chenle comes over to sit next to where he lays on his stomach. jisung tenses when he feels chenle patting his butt comfortingly. he gives the older back his phone and closes his eyes at the sound of chenle’s laughter and commentary on the video.

“you barely got them because you were shaking so much, park jisung,” he teases, but it lacks any actual disappointment. “you’re so cute. let’s watch something nice to forget those haunting images, hm?”

that sounds nice, jisung thinks. that sounds really nice.

(they spend the rest of the day with both their beds pushed together, rewatching all shrek movies, ignoring the knocking on the door to their room.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what other side pairings would you like to see? we have 3 more kisses to go ;))


End file.
